


Raimaine Oneshot Collection

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Tags to be added, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Collection of one-shots between Raihan and Charmaine, for Bean.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Rain

“Raihan.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you forget to check the weather for the Lake of Outrage today?” Before Raihan could respond the thunder boomed, the rain that was already soaking the couple increasing to a complete torrent.

“...Yeah.” The couple groaned in unison, Raihan finishing setting up their tent as a temporary shelter before ushering Charmaine inside. “Least this is waterproof.”

“I’m already soaked!”

“Just strip a bit, it’s only me,” Raihan began removing his own jacket, soon finding Charmaine’s soaked top being bunched up in a ball and thrown at his face. “Hey!”

“It’s your fault I’m soaking wet!” Charmaine hmphed, stuck in now only a soaked undershirt. At least it was now a bit easier to dry off. “Can’t you use someone on your team to clear this up?”

“Didn’t bring Torkoal nor Turtonator, and I don’t think a sandstorm is gonna make this much better. Afraid we’re gonna have to wait this one out Char,” Raihan flinched as he heard the brunette groan out in frustration. “...sorry Char.”

“Just. Come here, come warm me up.”

“Oh? What was that?”

“You heard me, come here and warm me up. I'm wet and cold!”

“You’re wet, at a time like this~”

“RAIHAN!”

“Sorry, sorry, here,” sitting down next to his annoyed girlfriend, Raihan moved her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, sighing contently as they listened to the rain patter down the sides of the tent. Perhaps the date hadn’t gone as planned, but they were still happy simply spending this time together.


	2. Hands

He wants to hold her hand, she wants to hold his. It's a situation as old as time itself, but the question still remains unanswered

Does she like me too?

Does he like me too?

At this moment in time neither know how the other feels, but there are ways around their desire to touch and feel the other.

A playful smack from Charmaine, a gentle tap from Raihan, it’s the best they can when all they have is uncertainty. But it's something, and when they see the other laugh, or smile, or touch them back then at least its some victory, and it allows them to hold onto the hope.

That one day as they stand together, Charmaine brushing against Raihan’s side, and Raihan still so in awe of how small she is compared to him, that one day they can reach out for that empty hand and hold it without a worry or care.


	3. History

"That's one of the oldest buildings in Hammerlocke!" Firefly proudly points out as he soars over the olden thatched roof, Charmaine on his back who looks over it with surprise.

"Older than the castle?" She asks, curious how Raihan's Flygon would even know that.

"Mhm! There are tons of places in the city older than the castle and even the vault! I'm surprised Raihan hasn’t shown you them yet, they're more obscure than the usual tourist spots and we both know he loves showing off."

"And how do you know that?" Charmaine asks, her head cooking as the wind rushes through her long brunette locks, Firefly diving as he lands on Raiahn’s apartment porch.

"Cuz he tells us all about while we fly, well he tells me. He likes to read to the rest," Firefly says as he lets Charmaine slide off of him, groceries unhooked as the two make it inside, Raihan already getting started on their dinner and grinning as he sees the two come in.

"Aw thank you so much babe you're a lifesaver, and thank you too, Firefly," Raihan says as he hugs his girlfriend and gives his partner a pat, taking the groceries and quickly setting them with the rest of his needed ingredients.

"Hey Raihan, did you teach Galarian history to your team?" Charmaine chuckles as she sees the man's face heat up.

"Wh-who told you? ... Firefly!?" Raihan sometimes forgets that Charmaine is able to understand and speak to Pokemon. "Yeah, it’s really a way to help me study. The best way to learn is to teach and they never seemed to mind listening to me ramble."

"I think its cute, Firefly seems very knowledgeable."

"Really? He actually remembered my rants?"

"Mhm and I’m sure the others have too," Charmaine says as she hugs her man from behind, Raihan smiling as he continues finishing up their dinner. Charmaine will never understand just how comfortable he feels around her and how much he appreciates being able to be himself, his more needy side and all. It's something he really does treasure about their relationship, kissing the top of Charmaine’s head as he plates their food and leads her back to the dining table.

"So, ready for another story before bed? Maybe I'll have both our teams listen in this time?"

"Sounds wonderful!" And with both of them smiling they dig in, happy and content as can be.


	4. Spider Kiss

He’s on the couch, watching the news, slouched against the back, one hand lazed over too, and the perfect height for what Charmaine has had planned for nearly a month.

Their last movie night had included an old superhero movie, GarvatulaMan, and one scene had lived rent-free in Charmaine’s mind for the entire month, the upside-down kiss the masked superhero had given his lady love in the rain. Well, it wasn't exactly raining, and making it rain isn't the house would ruin the furniture so Charmaine would need to skip that part, but other than that this was a perfect chance to finally do so.

She moves quietly, and Raihan’s far too engrossed by the TV to notice her, Charmaine bending over the couch and surprising Raihan with an upside-down kiss, Raihan chuckling as he awkwardly grazes her cheek, teal eyes gleaming once they separate.

"Hey you~ why don't you join me on the couch for some more~" And Charmaine happily does, hopping over the couch for even more kisses.


	5. The Princess, The Dragon, and The Hero

Princess Charmaine of Unova, she was renowned across the land for her beauty and wit. Although second in line for the throne she was a well sought-after woman, and currently her father had only one condition to take his lovely daughter's hand in marriage. Save her from the dragon who had taken her, Raihan of Galar.

So far only 2 had made the journey, Shiledbert, and Swordward. They had been ones who had wanted to marry Charmaine even before her capture, her disappearance happening while visiting the twins. While they claimed together they'd be able to save the fair maiden, they returned with their prized sword and shield lost, explaining just how fierce the beast was. A shame, though N was secretly glad Charmaine wouldn't have to marry one of the twins due to their failure in keeping her safe and rescuing her.

The next was a man considered the undefeated hero of Galar, Leon. He who had fought to stop the darkest day, who traveled and helped anyone from nobility to peasants in whatever ailed them. When he had heard a foreign princess was being held captive in the wild Leon immediately mounted his Rapidash and took off, in the wrong direction....

However, eventually, some very kind travelers pointed him in the right direction. The cave above the Rake of Lage, a dangerous place no doubt but nothing deterred Galars Hero! Thus Leon made the trek through the sunny Eastlake Axewell, past the rainy North Lake Miloch, trekking through the stormy Motostoke Riverbank, marching on through the misty Bridge Field, passing through the hailing Stony Wilderness, and finally braving the sandstorm of Giant’s Cap. 

And soon, after a treacherous climb he was inside the dragons home, sword and shield brandished. "Foul beast I'm here to save Princess Charmaine from your evil clutches, now unhand her if you wish to keep your life!" Leon called out, and deep within the cave he heard a low growl, well it sounded more like an annoyed groan.

"Chaaar your dad's hired someone else to get you!" Called out a deep voice, footsteps echoing off the walls as Leon squinted his eyes, he could see 2 figures approaching him.

"Already? I thought he'd give it a break after the last two did so poorly..."

"Princess?" Leon asked, the two figures now in Leon’s view, one was a tall man with black horns, sharp fangs, black wings, and a tail swishing lazily behind him. Raihan the dragon, and next to him was his captive, Princess Charmaine. Except she wasn't even tied up, and for a captive, she looked as if she was being well taken care of her. Her long brunette hair brushed nicely and in two cute buns, no scratches on her clothes, no sign of struggle. "Did he put some kind of spell on you?"

"What? No, who are you?"

"I am Leon, the Hero of Galar! And he must have! Swordward and Shieldbert said you were tied up and being treated horribly, there must be-"

"Have you considered perhaps they were lying?" Charmaine asked, cocking her head as Raihan chuckled.

"I..." well that would explain why their story changed so much about what happened in the cave. "No this must be some kind of spell, I-"

"News flash hero, I'm a weather dragon. Can't hypnotize this lady here or anything, and trust me if she wanted to leave she'd be gone."

"Wait, you could leave at any time!?"

"Of course! I might be a dragon but I'm not a monster. Here sit down, you seem more reasonable than the last two." Raihan moved to the back of the cave as Charmaine began setting wood for a fire, Leon only able to stand there dumbfounded on just what was going on.

Once the fire was lit Charmaine helped Raihan move out 3 chairs for them each to sit. Leon sitting across from the two and Raihan sitting close to Charmaine, almost protectively close.

"So you want me to explain this Char orrr?"

"No I'll do it, it's my fault he's here. Ok so first, Raihan never actually stole me away. I asked him to take me."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Have you seen Shieldbert and Swordward? There was no way I was going to marry one of them! While I was here in Galar expected to announce an engagement to one of them I found myself spending more time out in the wild and well, that's how I met Raihan."

"Lady here nearly killed me with that knife of hers when we first met!"

"I said I was sorry!" Charmaine said, staring up at Raihan with a glare... except, there was a glint of affection in her eyes, and Raihan only chuckled and then returned that glare with more than just a glint of affection! "Anyways," Charmaine continued as she turned back to Leon. "so instead of spending my time on them, I instead sought out Raihan, and well one thing lead to another..."

"You guys fell in love?" Leon asked softly, Charmaine nodding with a small blush and Raihan happily wrapping his arm, and tail, around her. "That's… that’s so sweet.”

"THANK YOU! See I like you a lot better than those two, gotta say though it was fun scaring them off."

"So then what?"

"I came up with a plan to have it seen as if Raihan took me away so now I don't have to marry by force, and well yeah that's the gist of it."

"I helped come up with the plan!" Raihan added, Charmaine grinning and placing a kiss on the dragon’s cheek.

"Yes, you were a big help."

"So what's your plan now?" Leon asked, both Raihan and Charmaine looking at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well you can't just stay out here forever, surely you're going to want to see your family again one day right Charmaine."

"Well... yeah."

"And Raihan, you know they might track down a dragon hunter or someone more dangerous who won't listen as I did. Or worse, what if Charmaine's dad sends in his army? Could you stop that?"

"... shit."

"Ok, I know my job was to defeat him and then take you home, and well, I'm not going to separate you both by force but I might have a solution."

"What?"

"Have Raihan fly you home, explain to your dad what really happened, and just marry Raihan.”

"I don't think..."

"Charmaine listen to me, the reward for rescuing you IS your hand in marriage, so if Raihan takes you back well technically he could marry you right?"

"Wait, her dad called off the engagement with those two cowards?"

"When they failed to protect and then rescue her Charmaine's father felt neither were suitable partners.”

"Char I'm actually really digging this plan, we could live in the castle together and then you could meet my family too."

"Hmm, I still don't know..."

"I can come with you guys!" Leon offered with a smile, "that way we'd all win. You two could get together and I'd still have done my duty."

"Raihan?"

"I think it's the best chance we got. Plus I'm really not digging cave living.”

"Such a spoiled dragon you are," Charmaine said with a soft laugh. "Ok, we’ll all start our journey together tomorrow."


	6. Hoodie

Raihan loves a lot about Charmaine, truly he does. He loves her wit, the fact she always treated him like an equal, her drive, how the room seemed to light up whenever she entered it, and so so much more. There was one thing that, while he did find endearing at times, would also annoy him to no end. She was incredibly stubborn, they both were honestly, but Raihan felt Charmaine was even more so than him. 

So there they stood outside of route 7 waiting for Leon and Sonia, the fall breeze pleasant for Raihan and sending Charnaine into a fit of shivers. All she had to do was ask and he'd lend her his hoodie or better yet snuggle her in with him. But no, he knew Charmaine. She'd stand there and shiver until he broke and offered her his hoodie, to which she'd deny needs, and then Raihan would roll his eyes and force it on her because he KNOWS she's cold. Well, today they'd skip some of those steps, Charmaine raising a brow as Raihan began taking off his hoodie and already forcing it onto Charmaine.

"Hey!'

"Come on you were shivering like an Arctozolt, just take it. Maybe remember to bring your hoodie next time."

"I like yours better '" Charmaine says with a cheeky smile, Raihan rolling his eyes, while still grinning back. He did have to admit, she did look cute in how oversized his hoodie looked on her.

"Ok, then next time borrow my hoodie before we leave ok?" She nods, but Raihan already knows he'll be offering his hoodie to her again in the near future. He doesn't mind though, he'll happily do what it takes to keep Charmaine warm.


	7. High Shelf

"Come on come on," Charmaine grunts as she goes even further up on her tippy toes trying to reach her Altaria mug. She needed to tell Raihan to not place it on the top shelf, but not right now she was determined to get it on her own and without climbing on the counters. "Just a little more..." she strained, feeling a sting as she tried to make herself just a BIT taller to reach the top shelf. Of course, Raihan’s apartment had been made to his needs, meaning some of the shelves were ridiculously high up, but no she could get this! SHE DIDN'T NEED-

"Do you want some help?" Raihan offered with a soft chuckle, standing behind his girlfriend who shook her head.

"No, I can get it!" Charmaine reached again, grunting while Raihan let out a sigh.

"So stubborn, here," he placed his large hands on her hips and easily lifted Charmaine up just enough to get the mug, gently putting her back down before wrapping his arms around her. "Better?"

"Better," Chamriane grumbled, causing Raihan to laugh again. "It's not MY fault your apartments designed for someone as tall as you!"

"I know, I know, it is cute seeing you try and reach through. Glad I purposefully put that up there~"

"You whAT!?" Laughing, Raihan released his girlfriend and quickly dashed out of the kitchen, Charmaine giving chase as they both yelled and laughed amongst themselves, maybe next time Charmaine would use him as a step stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE, for now atleast! I got more prompts I need to get though, and more things to write but still, so much to do so little time.
> 
> Charmaine belongs https://twitter.com/cleeart2 a wonderful friend, creator, rp partner, and more! I meant to have these posted ages ago but just been super busy and I just kept forgetting but here's what I had for now! Hope ya enjoy!


End file.
